


Hilflos

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Chick-Flick Moments, Deutsch | German, Flashbacks, Hell, Hell PTSD, Hell Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Misgendering, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Season/Series 13, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: [Spoiler zu 13x12 Various & Sundry Villains/Hilflosigkeit] Rowenas Geständnis, wie hilflos sie es zurückgelassen hat, Luzifers wahres Gesicht gesehen zu haben, hat bei Sam traumatische Erinnerungen an seine Zeit im Käfig hervorgeholt. Zurück im Bunker hatte er versucht, Dean zu erklären, warum er Rowena die Seite aus dem Buch gegeben hat, scheiterte aber an seiner Sprachlosigkeit. Ein heftiger Flashback bringt die beiden Brüder doch zum Reden.
Kudos: 1





	Hilflos

**Author's Note:**

> DEAN: [nodding in agreement, sips his beer] Hey, you know that Rowena is not our friend, right?  
> SAM: Yeah, I know.  
> DEAN: Hmm. [opens the Black Grimoire to where a page has been ripped from the book] So what’s that? [flips his finger at the torn page] You gave her the page. She got in your head man.  
> SAM: She didn’t get in my head.  
> DEAN: Look, what happened to Rowena was messed up, okay? But you just let the deadliest witch in the world walk away with a page from this book.  
> SAM: Yeah, and if Rowena breaks bad, I will hunt her down myself and put a bullet in her. I will Dean. But if she’s right, and if she does see Lucifer again, then… I hope she makes him suffer.  
> DEAN: You gotta get out of this dark place. You know, whatever’s going on in your head…  
> SAM: Dean.  
> DEAN: What?  
> SAM: [inhales deeply] You know what? Honestly?  
> DEAN: Yeah, how ‹bout honestly.  
> SAM: I know what Rowena is dealing with. And she’s not the only one who… [inhales deeply] feels helpless.  
> DEAN: What do you mean?  
> SAM: I mean, I had a plan, you know. I, uh… Help Jack, bring Mom back. It wasn’t much, but it was something. It – it kept me from spinning off the rails. And now… Jack is gone, Mom is still in hell, basically, and I-I-I- just…  
> DEAN: We’ll figure it out.  
> SAM: [defeated and angry] Dean, we don’t have a plan. We don’t know what to do. So – so how?  
> DEAN: [confidently] I don’t know. But we will, you and me. [takes a drink of beer]  
> SAM: Yeah. Night. [exits kitchen]  
> [Dean flips the Grimoire closed and lets out a deep sigh]

Dean schlug das Buch Grimoire zu und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Er setzte die Flasche an seine Lippen. Das Bier schmeckte schal, das lag aber vielleicht auch an dem sauren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Sam ging es nicht gut. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte er geglaubt, dass es nur der Verlust von Mom und Jack war, der seinem Bruder so zusetzte.   
»Nur«, dachte er bitter. Doch, das, was Sam eben nicht gesagt hatte, bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Dean war stinksauer auf Sam, seitdem er festgestellt hatte, dass die Seite aus dem Buch fehlte. Er verstand nicht, warum Sam der mächtigsten Hexe der Menschheit die Möglichkeit gab mit einem Zauberspruch noch mächtiger zu werden. Jetzt war sein Ärger in Sorge umgeschlagen.   
»Ich weiß, was Rowena durchmachen muss.«   
Der Satz hallte in Deans Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. Das Gefühl, dass Sam etwas anderes sagen wollte, ließ ihn nicht los. »Hilflos« war nicht das Wort, das nach diesem Intro kommen sollte. Der Stein in seinem Magen wurde jede Sekunde schwerer. Tief im Herzen ahnte er, warum Sam Rowena die Seite gegeben hatte. Genauso wie er wusste, dass Sam sich nicht wegen des verlorenen Plans hilflos fühlte. Dean schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Sie zuzulassen bedeutete, dass in ihm ebenfalls die Bilder seiner Hilflosigkeit sich ihren Weg bahnten.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen stand Dean auf. Die Hexe hatte ihn hart mit dem Hammer getroffen. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen härter, als er zugeben wollte. Pochender Schmerz breitete sich von seinem Oberschenkel in das gesamte Bein aus. Dean humpelte in Richtung Küchenschrank. Zielsicher griff er zum Whiskey. Noch im Stehen genehmigte er sich einen großzügigen Schluck. Der Whiskey kratzte in seiner Kehle. Ein vertrautes Gefühl. Er kannte es aus einer einfacheren Zeit, als Dämonen kein Alltag, sondern eine große Nummer waren. Eine Zeit vor der ...   
Ein Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper. Seine Handgelenke brannten wie Feuer. Das Gefühl von Stahlketten, die schon lange auf dem blanken Knochen scheuerten, war zurück. Sein Atmen wurde schneller. »Keine Ketten. Bitte, keine Ketten.« Dean zwang sich, hinzuschauen. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. Nicht die kleinste Verletzung war zu sehen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Diese Phantomschmerzen schleppte er nunmehr seit einer Dekade mit sich rum. Ohne Zweifel wird er sie für den Rest seines Lebens haben, wann immer sein Schutzwall rissig wurde.

Sam fror. Er fror bis auf die Knochen. Er hatte alle Heizungen im Zimmer auf die höchste Stufe gestellt. Aus dem Schrank nahm er seinen wärmsten Hoodie und die Jogginghose, die er nie zum Training anzog, weil sie viel zu warm war. Nachdem er sich beides übergestreift hatte, legte er sich ins Bett. Sorgfältig deckte er sich zu, um jeden Luftzug auszuschließen. Ein kläglicher Versuch, sich gegen die Kälte zu schützen, die tief aus seinem Inneren kam. Sein Körper erinnerte sich an diese unbeschreibliche Kälte. Rowenas Geständnis hatte sie zurückkehren lassen.  
Luzifers wahre Gestalt hatte sich für immer in Sams Netzhäute gebrannt. An guten Tagen gelang es ihm, die Realität zu sehen. Luzifer war dann nur ein Schatten, eine Trübung auf einem Bild. Aber an Tagen wie heute war Sam geblendet von dem puren Bösen. Einem Instinkt folgend rieb er sich mit den Handballen die Augen und bereute es sofort. Der Verlust der Sicht ließ Luzifers Gestalt umso intensiver erscheinen. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er einen Schreckensschrei. Das würde nur Dean auf den Plan rufen. Die Fragen, die Blicke und die Unfähigkeit Sam einen Teil, von dem Schmerz zu nehmen, ertrug Sam jetzt nicht. Das musste er allein mit sich ausmachen. Sein großer Bruder konnte ihm hier nicht helfen. Wie auch? Wie sollte er Dean jemals das Grauen erklären, was er selbst nicht verstand? Keiner konnte das ernsthaft verstehen, nicht ein Mal Rowena. Gewiss, sie hatte sein wahres Gesicht gesehen, kurz bevor er sie getötet hatte. Aber wie lang? Fünf Minuten? Zehn? Sam war zwanzig Jahre gezwungen, Luzifers wahres Ich zu sehen. Das gleißend kalte Licht, das von Luzifer ausging, sah er weniger, als dass er es in seiner Seele erlitt. Jede Erinnerung an menschliche Wärme war vergessen, es blieb nur das unbarmherzige Grauen. Die ersten Jahre im Käfig hatte er so zugebracht, bis Luzifer beschloss, dass es ihn langweilte. Für einen Augenblick war Sam erleichtert gewesen, dass das Licht erloschen war. Dann begann Luzifer ihn auf beispiellos brutale Art zu foltern und Sam wünschte sich das Licht zurück. Luzifer hatte ihm so weitaus mehr angetan, als ihm nur sein Gesicht zu zeigen und ihm kurz darauf den Schädel zu brechen.  
Sam wurde von den Erinnerungen überrollt. Die Bilder kamen in aller Klarheit. Die Wirklichkeit verschwamm zunehmend. Sam presste sich verzweifelt den Daumen in die Hand, bis Blut floss. Es half nichts. Die Bilder verblassten nicht. Sie wurden immer intensiver. Jetzt stand Luzifer vor ihm. Ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte sein wahres Gesicht.  
»Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du bist mir entkommen?«, fragte Luzifer ihn. Seine Stimme zu einem unmenschlich hohen Ton aufgedreht, der Sam augenblicklich die Trommelfelle platzen ließ. Mit aller Kraft wehrte, sich Sam dagegen zurückzugehen, obwohl er wusste, dass Luzifer recht hatte. Niemals hätte er dem Käfig fliehen können. Sam kam sich unendlich naiv vor, angenommen zu haben, wahrlich entkommen zu sein. Sams einziger Wunsch war noch einen Moment länger in der Illusion zu bleiben. Nur einen Moment noch, doch Luzifer ließ es nicht zu. 

»Dean!!!« Sams Schrei war im ganzen Bunker zu hören. Deans Körper reagierte automatisch, bevor sein Verstand die Chance hatte zu verstehen, was passierte. Seine Schmerzen waren weg. Der Alkohol wie auf Knopfdruck aus seiner Blutbahn verschwunden. Seine Beine trugen ihn in Anbetracht der Verletzung zügig in Sams Richtung. Der Klang in Sams Stimme ließ Dean erschauern. Es war die pure und reine Verzweiflung. Diese Art von Verzweiflung, für die es nur einen Ort gab. Er bereitete sich auf weitere Hilferufe vor, doch Sam blieb stumm. Das war ein unheilvolles Zeichen. Dean beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam er an Sams geschlossener Tür an. In einer Bewegung zog er die Waffe und öffnete die Tür.  
Stickige, heiße Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Instinktiv schaute Dean zur Zimmerdecke. Er atmete tief durch. Kein Rauch. Kein Feuer. Sam musste die Heizung aufgedreht haben. Dean sah sich um.   
»Was zur ...« Dean blieb das Wort im Hals stecken. Er riss die Decke von Sams Körper. Sein riesiger Bruder lag zu einem Ball zusammengerollt auf dem Bett. Seine Haare lagen schweißnass am Kopf an. Die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen. Dean beugte sich über ihn, aber Sam schaute durch ihn hindurch. Unbewusst griff Dean zu Sams Wange. Sam schrie auf, als sei Deans Hand aus Feuer. Augenblicklich zog Dean sie zurück.  
»Entschuldige, kleiner Bruder. Hörst du mich? Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme. Du bist in deinem Zimmer im Bunker. Hier bist du sicher. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir jemand wehtut. Was auch immer du gerade siehst, es ist nicht real. Ich bin real. Diese Welt ist real. Kämpf dagegen an. Ich brauche dich hier, Mann ...«  
Mit jedem Wort wurde Deans Stimme mehr zu einem Flehen. Er hasste es, hilflos mitansehen zu müssen, wie Sam litt. Und er hatte eine Scheißangst, dass Sam für immer in dieser Erinnerung gefangen war. Castiel hatte ihn vor Jahren gewarnt, dass das es diese Möglichkeit gab. Dean schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Sam brauchte ihn jetzt.  
»Hey. Ich bin immer noch hier bei dir. Ich werde nicht wegehen. Ich passe auf dich auf, wie ich es mein ganzes Leben lang getan habe. Wir werden ein Weg finden Mom zu retten. Und Jack. Dann werden wir ein großes Festessen veranstalten. Mit Baconcheeseburgern und Kuchen. Wenn es sein muss, bekommst du auch dein Grünzeug.«  
Ohne Vorwarnung begann Sam heftig zu zittern. Seine Zähne schlugen hart aufeinander. Seine Augen waren nach wie vor leer. Das Zittern wurde immer stärker. Sam stieß einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus. Anschließend versuchte er, auf einen unsichtbaren Feind einzuschlagen und zu treten.  
»Scheiße!«   
Dean wich den Armen von Sam aus. Mit einem ungelenken Satz schwang er sich auf das Bett und pinnte seinen Bruder unter sich fest. Er hatte Mühe, Sams Fäusten auszuweichen, doch es gelang ihm, beide Handgelenke zu greifen. Er hielt sie fest. Sams Schreie wurden unerträglich. Dean wusste, dass er Sams Leid so weiter verschlimmerte. Und er hasste sich dafür. In dieser Realität jedoch lief Sam Gefahr, sich durch seine Gegenwehr gegen das Grauen in seinem Kopf ernsthaft zu verletzen.  
»Shhh, Sammy ich bin hier. Ich bleibe bei dir. Alles wird gut«, murmelte Dean immer wieder. Der Kampf wich nach und nach aus Sams Körper. Die Schreie wurden leiser und leiser bis sie nichts weiter als ein klägliches Wimmern waren.   
»So ist es richtig. Du hast den ersten Widerstand gebrochen«, säuselte Alastair. Deans Körper wurde von einem Schauer kalten Grauens erfasst. Panisch schaute er sich um. Er musste würgen. Magensaft hatte sich schon die Kehle empor gezwungen. So schnell es ihm sein verletztes Bein erlaubte, lief er ins Bad. Dort kotzte er die letzten Mahlzeiten aus, bis nur noch Galle übrig war. Sein Atmen ging stoßweise. Sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen seinen Brustkorb. Eine neue Welle Magensaft zwängte sich seine Kehle hoch.

Sam hing vollständig in der Luft. Seine Arme wurden von Stahlketten weit über seinem Kopf gezogen. Seine Schultergelenke waren schon seit Stunden ausgekugelt. Die Ketten an seinen Fußknöcheln zerrten ihn nach unten. Anfangs hatte er versucht, mit den Füßen den Boden zu erreichen. Doch er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass es hier nur einen Fußboden gab, wenn es Luzifer dienlich war. An seinen Augenlidern hatte Luzifer kleine Ketten angebracht, um zu verhindern, dass Sam den Blick von der Szenerie vor ihm abwendete. Hilflos war er gezwungen anzusehen, wie Michael Adam langsam, auf perverse Art zärtlich in seine Einzelteile zerlegte.   
»Sieh dir an, was Michael mit deinem Bruder macht«, raunte Luzifer in sein Ohr. »Du wirst dir noch wünschen, dass du mit ihm die Plätze tauschen kannst.«   
Dann zog ihm Luzifer einen breiten Streifen seiner Haut ab. Sam sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Luft war ... angenehm warm? Sam atmete bewusst ein. Die Luft war wirklich warm und nicht mehr eiskalt. Die Bilder wurden mit jedem Atemzug ein wenig unschärfer, bis sie fast vollständig verschwunden waren. Vor ihm breitete sich allmählich ein mildes, gelbliches Licht aus. Was stimmte hier nicht? Sam versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber die Schmerzen umhüllten seinen Verstand. Ein neuer Schnitt auf seinem Rücken. Er war bei weitem nicht so beißend wie zuvor. Luzifers Berührungen ließen seine Seele nicht mehr erschaudern vor Kälte. Sam konzentrierte sich auf das Licht. Er ahnte, dass dieser warme Lichtschein Sicherheit versprach, einen Ausweg aus dem Leid. Sam roch alte Bücher. Alte Bücher in der Hölle? Sam versuchte, den Kopf so weit zu drehen, wie es die Ketten an seinen Augen zuließen. Zu seinem Erstaunen waren sie verschwunden. Sam sah sich um. Das Zimmer kam ihm bekannt vor. Sam nahm ein paar tiefe Atmenzüge. Die Schmerzen, die er eben noch schneidend heiß gespürt hatten, waren nur noch ein Schatten. Luzifers Präsens nichts weiter als eine grausame Erinnerung. Er stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er war im Bunker. Er war in Sicherheit. Er war zu Hause, nicht mehr in der Hölle. Mit beiden Händen fuhr sich Sam durch die schweißnassen Haare. Schwerfällig setzte sich Sam auf.  
Ein Geräusch auf dem Flur ließ Sam zusammenzucken. War das hier der Traum und Luzifer kam zurück? Sams Atmung beschleunigte sich. Ein weiterer schwerer Schritt. Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Luzifer ihn wieder in den Käfig zog.  
»Heyha, Sammy«  
Es war Deans Stimme. Eine Stimme, die ihm Sicherheit versprach. Sein Bruder würde nicht zulassen, dass Luzifer ihm etwas antat.  
»Sammy?«  
Sam nickte ohne die Hände vom Gesicht zu nehmen. Für den Moment konnte er Deans besorgtem Blick nicht ertragen. Vorsichtig legte Dean ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Die Berührung war sanft und fragend. Im Gegensatz zu Luzifers eisernen Griff. Sam lehnte sich in die Berührung. Dean wurde zum Anker in der Realität. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich langsam. Schließlich fand der die Kraft, die Hände zu senken.   
Dean stand neben seinem Bett. Die Sorge um seinen kleinen Bruder waren ihm über das Gesicht geschrieben. Der Ausdruck in Deans Augen ließ Sams Magen krampfen. Er wandte seinen Blick ab.  
»Was hälst du davon, wenn ich uns einen Kaffee und einen Drink mache? Du kannst derweil duschen«, schlug Dean vor.  
Dean drückte seine Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sam sah ihm hinterher. Mit einem Stöhnen hob Sam seinen Körper aus dem Bett. Er nahm saubere Kleidung aus seinem Schrank, stellte die Heizung aus und ging ins Bad.

Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee lag in der Luft. Neben den zwei dampfenden Kaffeetassen stand je ein Glas gefüllt mit Whiskey. Die eben angebrochene Flasche wartete in der Tischmitte. Dean ließ sich auf die Bank nieder. Sein Bein schmerzte von der Anstrengung deutlich mehr als zuvor. Das Kühlpack brachte nur wenig Linderung. Sein Magen grummelte. Dean hörte Sams Schritte auf dem Flur. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Wenn er seinem Bruder helfen wollte, durfte er sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen behindern lassen.  
Sam betrat die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dean wartete, ob Sam von sich aus was sagen würde. Doch er saß ihm stumm gegenüber und stürzte einen Whiskey nach dem anderen hinunter.   
»Was hat Rowena nur mit dir gemacht?« Dean hatte die Frage nicht aussprechen wollen.   
Sam drehte das Glas in seiner Hand, als wäre dort eine Antwort zu finden. Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
»Nichts.«  
»Das nichts hab ich gerade gesehen. So ein Flaschback ... Mann, ich dachte ich verliere dich doch noch an die Hölle.«  
Sam ließ seine Schultern hängen und starrte auf den Tisch. Wenigstens blieb er sitzen und ergriff nicht die Flucht. Sam schluckte deutlich sichtbar.   
»Ich hab es dir doch schon gesagt. Ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlt. Wie es ist ... hilflos ... zu sein.«  
Dean betrachtete seinen Bruder. Sam saß in sich zusammengesunken auf der Bank. Er wirkte viel kleiner, als sein gigantischer Körper wirken sollte. Und Dean konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich eher an den hilflosen kleinen Sammy seiner Kindertage erinnert fühlte, denn an den großen Jäger Sam Winchester.  
»Was ist los bei dir? Warum jetzt?«  
Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Augen wurden glasig. Und auf einmal war sich Dean nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich hören wollte, was in seinem Bruder vorging.  
»Wir reden nicht darüber«, flüsterte Sam.  
Dean nickte. Sie sprachen nicht darüber. Für die Hölle gab es keine Worte. Sie verstanden einander an diesem Punkt wortlos. Dass sie beide wiedergekehrt waren, einigte und trennte sie auf seltsame Weise gleichzeitig.   
»Sammy, du bist nicht hilflos. Was auch immer er dir angetan hat, du hast es überlebt.«  
Sam schnaubte.   
»Was blieb mir denn auch anderes übrig? Luzifer hat mir keine Wahl gelassen! Ich konnte nicht irgendwann die Seiten wechseln!«  
Die Worte trafen Dean wie einen Faustschlag. Er versuchte, die Galle zu schlucken, die sich erneut seine Kehle hoch zwang, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Seine Zunge war viel zu groß für seinen Mund. Die Küche verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Der Geruch von Kaffee und Whiskey wich dem von Schwefel, Blut, Schweiß und menschlichen Exkrementen. Hinter ihm tauschte eine Präsenz auf. Alastairs fauliger Atmen strich über seinen Nacken.   
»Hat Daddys kleines Mädchen mal wieder Schuldgefühle? Du hast es doch gewollt. Jeden Schnitt hast du genossen.« Dean versuchte sich umdrehen, aber Alastair hielt in einer eisernen Umklammerung.  
»Na, na, na. Du willst doch nicht deinen Meister verletzen. Denk dran, ich habe dich von der Folterbank geholt, ich kann dich auch jederzeit wieder dort hin bringen.«  
Dean erstarrte.  
»Dean!«  
Die Folterkammer verschwand. Vor ihm materialisierte sich im Zeitlupentempo das Gesicht von seinem kleinen Bruder, der ihn besorgt anstarrte. Dean schüttelte das Grauen ab. Zumindest versuchte er das. Die eben noch lebendigen Erinnerungen verblassten. Er blinzelte und war wieder in der Küche des Bunkers. Vor ihm saß Sam. Sam, der so viele mehr Jahre hatte Folter erdulden müssen, als er selbst.   
»Ich wollte nicht ... ich meinte ... Wie konnte ich nur?«  
Dean hob beschwichtigend die Hand.  
»Du hast vollkommen Recht. Du konntest nicht die Seiten wechseln. Und ich habe mit Vergnügen Alastairs Angebot angenommen.«  
Deans Stimme war nicht mehr als ein brüchiges Krächzen. Nur unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte schaffte er sitzen zu bleiben. Die Scham über seine Taten lasteten schwer. Er hatte Sammy erzählt, was er in der Hölle getan hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass es leichter werden würde, wenn er diese Last teilte, dass sein Selbsthass auf wundersame Weise verschwinden würde. Aber es hatte alles nur weiter verschlimmert. Er hatte Tage gebraucht, um Sam nach diesem Geständnis überhaupt wieder ansehen zu können. Die Angst, dass sein Bruder ihn verurteilte, saß bis heute tief in ihm.  
»Nein. Es tut mir leid. Ich verstehe, warum du es gemacht hast. Wirklich.«  
»Du musst dir keine Mühe geben. Ich weiß, dass ich das Monster bin.« Dean schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
Für einen Moment herrschte schweres Schweigen. Beide Brüder waren tief versunken in ihren eigenen Verletzungen.  
»Ich war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Mehr als ein Jahrhundert lang«, setzte Sam leise an. Fast so als spräche er zu sich selbst. Dean zwang sich, zuzuhören. Er war es ihm verdammt nochmal schuldig. »Für ein bisschen Macht ... eine Pause in dieser Ewigkeit ... hätte ich alles getan. Ich hätte jeden gefoltert. Egal wen. Mom... Cas ... Jess ... dich. Wenn es ein Ausweg für mich gewesen wäre, hätte ich es getan.«  
Die letzten Worte waren so leise, dass Dean Mühe hatte, sie zu hören. Überrascht blickte er auf. Sam saß immer noch in sich zusammengesunken auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches, schaute ihm aber offen ins Gesicht. Sam versteckte seine Emotionen nicht mehr. All der Schmerz, die Scham, das Leid und die Hoffnung, dass sein großer Bruder alles richten würden, standen offen in seinem Gesicht.  
»Ich weiß, was du meinst.« Dean zwang sich, weiter zu sprechen. »Als Alastair mir zum ersten Mal das Angebot machte, hab ich ihn ausgelacht. Dann begann er mit der Folter. Nach 20 Jahren konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich habe sein Angebot angenommen.«  
Sams Frage wehrte er mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
»Auf wundersame Weise war ich wieder vollständig. Die Schmerzen waren weg und ich konnte aufrecht stehen. Dann führte er mich in einen anderen Raum. Dort lag irgend so ein armer Schlucker, der einen Deal gemacht hatte. Alastair gab mir seine Klinge. Und ich konnte es nicht. Dieser Typ hatte es nicht verdient. Alastair verlor schnell die Geduld. Mit einer Handbewegung von ihm war ich wieder auf der Folterbank. Durch meine Weigerung hatte ich seine Kreativität geweckt. Gegen das, was er mir dann antat, waren die ersten 20 Jahre Wellnessurlaub.«  
Die Worte hatten Dean ausgelaugt. Er griff zur Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sam lachte bitter auf.  
»Wenn Luzifer den Eindruck hatte, ich habe mich an den Schmerz gewöhnt, hat er neue Wege gesucht mich quälen. Irgendwann hatte ich aufgegeben. Ich war komplett zu seinem Spielball geworden. Immer wenn ich an dem Punkt war, hat er mich freigelassen. Er hat mir vorgegaukelt, ich wäre frei.«  
Dean griff nach Sams Handgelenk und drückte fest zu.  
»Kannst du dich erinnern, was mit Pamela passiert ist, als sie Castiels wahre Form gesehen hat?«  
»Wie könnte ich das vergessen.« Dean war verwirrt, warum Sam Pamela jetzt erwähnte.  
»Ich habe Luzifers wahre Gestalt gesehen.«  
Dean kannte Alastair wahre Gestalt. Er wollte sich nicht ansatzweise ausmalen, wie viel grauenhafter Luzifer sein musste.  
»Rowena hat es auch gesehen. Deshalb habe ich ihr die Seite aus dem Buch gegeben. Sie hat mich angebettelt, weil sie nie wieder so hilflos sein wollte. Wenn er kommt, um mich zurück zu holen, brauchen wir jede Macht, die wir haben. Ich kann nicht zurück. Bitte lass nicht zu, dass er mich wieder zu sich holt.«  
Wortlos erhob sich Dean und humpelte um den kleinen Tisch. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Sams Schultern.  
»Niemals.«


End file.
